goodbye
by CanonBeDamn'd
Summary: Sorry, totally depressing. I don't really want to give anything away about my story, but it's totally sad. Don't read if you depress easily or are chronically depressed. Familial love between America, Canada, and England. SQUICKS character death, blood, suicide. Don't know about the rating, might go up to M depending.


DESCRIPTION: Sorry, totally depressing. I don't really want to give anything away about my story, but it's totally sad. Don't read if you depress easily or are chronically depressed. I don't want anyone to die because of my story (other than the character that does die). Familial love between America, Canada, and England. Characters: Canada, America, England, Kumajirou. SQUICKS character death, blood (LOTS of blood), suicide.

Canada was lonely. Very lonely. No one ever took notice of him. He devised a plan.

"Tomorrow, I'm GOING to be noticed!" he told his pet polar bear, Kumajirou, "I'll make sure of it!"

"Who are you?" was the bear's only reply.

"Canada," he sighed.

The next day, Canada made sure he was early to the world meeting. He proudly placed little 3-D Canadian flags made of folded paper on everyone's chairs. He then greeted everyone as they entered, but no one answered. Canada was determined to be noticed!

During the meeting, a new flood of desperation swept over him. Jumping onto the table, he began to striptease! No one noticed. Not even France!

Sadly, Canada stepped down from atop the table. Picking up each article of clothing, he trudged to the corner to dress, then crumbled to the floor, burying his face in Kumajirou's warm fur.

The meeting ended without another incident. At least he wasn't embarrassed by the whole striptease thing, since no one saw him. As the other countries left, Canada hopefully examined their chairs. He picked up one of the flattened, crumpled flags and held it up, tears coming to his eyes. The other countries had sat on them.

Defeated, Canada retreated down the stairs, toward America's parking space. He sighed and turned to walk home, for America had left without him. Darkness fell as Canada slowly trudged in the direction of home. When he arrived back, America had already gone to bed. Canada tried to open the front door, to no avail. America had locked him out. He tried the back door, also locked. He knew that the only window unlocked was the one to the upstairs bathroom. Canada tried to get a ladder from the shed, but the shed too was locked. He finally managed to climb the lattice up to the window, after falling a few times, and get in to his house. He crawled over the windowsill and fell to the bathroom floor with an audible "thunk".

He heard America say, "Probably just another stupid bird running into the window."

Canada got up and rubbed the shoulder where he'd hit the floor. He hesitated opening the door, halfway fearing it too was locked. As he slowly made his way to his bedroom, a desperate idea came to him. Silent tears fell as it formulated in his mind. He stopped to get something out of the writing desk in the hallway, tears dripping onto the oaken floorboards.

Still quietly crying, Canada entered his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He then sat on his bed, and hugging Kumajirou, tearfully whispered "Goodbye."

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot resonated through America's dream of being a superhero. He bolted upright. The sudden realization that he'd forgotten all about Canada today sent a wave of sick panic through America's body. Throwing his covers aside, he jumped out of bed and yelled for his brother. He ran to Canada's room and tried to open the door. Locked!

"Open the door! Canada, please!? OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" America yelled, desperately trying to get his twin's attention, "PLEASE!?"

America managed to break the door open by repeatedly hitting himself against it. A tragic scene was revealed as the door swung open. Blood-stained, Kumajirou ran to America and put his paws up on America's pajama-clad legs, looking up at the boy, a worried expression on his face. America looked about the room and saw Canada sprawled on his bed in an unnatural-looking way.

"C-Canada?" He whisper-asked.

America thought he smelled blood and gunpowder. Realization hit him, and he immediately screamed and ran downstairs to the phone in the kitchen to call England. His fingers shook as he dialed the number.

"ENGLAND! HELP!"

"Calm down, boy! Tell me what's wrong!"

America started to cry.

"I-I think Canada's dead."

"WHAT! I'll be right over. Stay calm and try to relax."

England hurried to get dressed and drove as fast as he possibly could to America's house.

As he waited for England to arrive, America sat on the living room couch, and hugged his knees, still crying, beginning to rock back and forth.

"America! Unlock the door!" England called, "Please!"

America looked at the door, too shocked by what had happened so far to know what to do. He suddenly remembered the door was locked and jumped up to open it.

The door opened, revealing to England, America, in his pajamas, a shocky, scared look on his face, tears flowing down his cheeks.

England came in, giving the blond-haired teenager a comforting hug. He led America back to the couch and helped him sit back down.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened, America."

"I-I don't know!" America buried his face in his hands.

"Try to remember, please. Where is Canada?"

"In his bedroom. Please don't make me go with you!" America quietly begged, looking up at England with the look of a scared small child in his eyes.

"You don't have to, don't worry." England calmly reassured the freaked out teenager.

England started up the stairs, thoughts rushing through his head; _Who would have thought...poor America. Will I freak out, too? I'm actually scared to investigate._

England cautiously approached Canada's room. Kumajirou was curled up sobbing by the doorway. As England knelt to give the bear a comforting pet, he noticed the usually pure white bear had red spots. Blood. England took a deep breath to calm his nerves before standing up to turn on the light.

The scene that met England's green eyes was horrible. Canada lay on his side, sprawled on his bed. England swallowed before getting closer. He slowly approached Canada's bed. Blood was spattered on the puffy Canadian flag comforter. He noticed blood soaking Canada's blond hair where a bullet entered the boy's skull. England managed to muster up enough courage to look at Canada's face. The boy's eyes were shut tight behind his glasses, dried tear paths running across his face sideways. His last tears. England held back a sob. He solemnly left the room as he dialed 911.


End file.
